The present invention relates to electrophotographic copying apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in electrophotographic apparatus of the type wherein the image of a stationary original is transferred onto a moving light receiving surface. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in devices which are installed at the exposure station of an electrophotographic copying apparatus and serve to image stationary originals onto a flat light receiving surface.
It is already known to install at the exposure station of an electrophotographic copying apparatus a lens element which moves relative to a stationary original and images successive strip-shaped portions of the original onto a moving light receiving surface. A drawback of such apparatus is that the transfer of images cannot be effected at a relatively high speed, mainly due to the fact that the lens element images successive strip-shaped portions of the original.
It is further known to employ at the exposure station one or more flash lamps and a fixedly mounted lens element which images the original onto a moving light receiving surface. The speed of image transfer is limited by the interval of illumination of the flash lamp or lamps; if the speed is excessive, the transferred image is blurred and cannot be used for the making of sharp copies.